


Offer

by Victoire1708



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 words or so, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, because who knows what Mycroft thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Greg doesn’t think he has something to offer Mycroft, until he does.





	

Greg doesn’t think he has something to offer Mycroft, until he does.

The oddest thing in the situation Greg suddenly finds himself in (if for a moment forget who is asking him and what is being asked) is that in fact he does want to help. Even knowing how much trouble he is putting himself into, he is still ready to give a hand. It seems that no matter how he tried, yet Holmes brothers found their way into his life.

But what is scaring Greg most is understanding that Mycroft Holmes found his way not only into Greg’s life but into his heart too.

And Greg enjoys it.


End file.
